Sonic Faniverse
by PikaPowerX10
Summary: A Faniverse is a Universe from one series. None of them have no real suspense plot, unless in an arc. Sonic and Co just have random stories, so. Meh.
1. The Failed Chapter

**Chapter Characters (If you want to find a quick part of your favorite character.)**

-Sonic

-Tails

-Amy

-Shadow

-Cream and Cheese

-Kopcher (Fan character.) And description. "A white furred fox, wearing a brown hood jacket. He wore a handkerchief around his neck.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Only the fan characters.**

It was a bright, sunny day. Sonic and Shadow were sitting in chairs, sitting like bosses. Both of them wore sunglasses, and ate burgers, while listening to rap music.

Kopcher was, however, hanging from a pole. Shadow put the sorry little Wolf on there, and most of you know he had a fear of heights. Amy ran up to them, and hugged Sonic. Sonic panicked, and threw Amy at the pole.

Kopcher fell on Amy, and he blushed. Unbelievably someone HAD a crush on AMY. Amy hit Kopcher with the hammer, and he rolled away off the cliff inconveniently placed near them. Cheese pulled Amy away and placed her on Sonic. Shadow laughed. Cream walked up to cheese, and pulled him away.

Tails came. Sonic suddenly threw Cream at him. Tails turned red, and dodged. Cream fell off the cliff. Cheese picked up Amy, and dropped Amy off the cliff, then he fell.

Wow.

While Sonic and Shadow kept chilling, Kopcher flew all of them up using his PSI powers, taught by his father. Anyway. Amy chased Sonic away, Cream and Tails were forced to hug by Shadow, and Kopcher plays with Cheese.

Good day.


	2. Eggman's Daughter?

I'm so sorry for some of your readings btw... Thing is, Kopcher was ACTUALLY supposed to be a cheap ripoff with a horrible name. It takes the hurt off Silver being abused. So, I'll actually decide something. Sorry.

We're still doing character labels, so.

-**Sonic (Flashback)**

**-Shadow**

**-Diamond-A female bear/unicorn. She wears a blue dress, like Amy's. Like most unicorns, she has a rainbow horn. The bear is surrounded by 4 spiraling diamonds. She's originally from France, but she was raised by Dr. Eggman. This desc is too long.**

**-Axle-A saber wielding Hedgehog/Rabbit. He wears a vest that somehow is stab-proof. The spikes point to the front. The Rabbit ears were on his head, and he uses them to shoot fire lazers.**

**-Eggman**

"OHOHOHOHO! Finally, I finished my ULTIMATE ROBOT! ... If only diamonds don't crash into the other ones, then I don't need to build this."

Yes, you heard right. Every failed plan from Eggman was ultimate... But diamonds hit them every time. Either that, or Sonic's friends join Sonic with these fights. Diamond, the Bearicorn, was grounded for 2 months, and Eggman defeated Sonic every time after that. "... NOW TIME TO DESTROY ALL OF THEM!"

And so, everyone in Mobius was defeated. That is, if Shadow and Axle wasn't there. Shadow kinda fought off the Pawns, and Axle slashed away the missiles.

Of course, Shadow was lazer beamed away by Diamond-Bot 99. Diamond fell into some kind of cold when Eggman took 3 of her diamonds. Axle slashed the bot down, but the diamonds struggled to get away. Axle grabbed them away, but Diamond crashed into Axle. Eggman randomly gasped, because a certain moment caused the "ULTIMATE ROBOT" to explode.

... What was it, you asked? Well, it involved faces. That's all I'm saying for now.

Everyone was set free, but randomly Eggman choked Axle. "HOW DARE YOU! SHE'S NOT OLD ENOUGH!"

Axle suddenly turned red.

... Figured it out? I'll let you say what you think it is...

... NO GET AWAY REMOTE! NO I CANT TALK RIGHT NOW! HEY, DONT YOU DARE SEND THIS IN! DON-


	3. It's a New Arc

I use Fan characters if you guys ever want to, but next time insert personalities, or I might make up one.

Cast:

Platinum: A secret weapon of scientists. Has a machine gun hand. Half Rabbit, half wolf.

Spencer Ricardo: werewolf99's fan character... I think? 9000 pounded Gorilla... He's a shy powerhouse who's always hanging out at the Library, Gym, or strolling.

Noah Thompson: werewolf99's fan character... I think? About 5000 pounds. Hangs out with Spencer most of the time. He's an easily excitable panda.

Axle- Chapter Daily Fact: Inspiration came from Megaman X's Zero and Axle. I respect their series, really.

Mystery Fox- Unknown Identity. Pin Needle Weapons, and seems to have an obsession with destroying Rabbits. Has a ponytail, but still a boy.

Kyle-R: Pronounced "Ky-lair." A giant sword wielding shark, with craving for cheese.

The other characters are unimportant civilians.

Platinum felt like target practice, but he uses Lava blobs instead of wood. Of course, he felt like using Cream's horrible sandwiches. They're hard as a rock, and burnt. She was way better making pies. Platinum destroyed every rock hard sandwich. Axle came along, and cut down a tree. He was making a gift for Tails (Not in this story.) for getting him out of school to be homeschooled (Maybe will be used for Chapter 21) by Spencer. (He's really smart.) Spencer teaches both Good and Evil. Request from werewolf99 that he's neutral.

Suddenly a shadow stabbed Axle. Remember-Stab proof vest. Platinum aimed and shot at the shadow, but the shadow avoided it. The shadow tried to escape.

"Boy... It reminded me of that horrible day..."

The screen starts waving...

-A gray fox with happy colorful clothing walks to school.-

-An eyepatch rabbit pushed him down.-

-In the room, the teacher throws a hammer.-

-everyone laughs at who it hit.-

-at the house of this fox...-

-rabbits killed the fox's mom.-

-the fox's dad was sent to jail.-

...

Meanwhile, Kyle-R was walking to the figure.

"Psst... Vilco... How'd it go?"

The mystery fox looks up at Kyle-R.

"Not so well. But I, Vilco von-Needle will avenge my parents..."

Vilco and Kyle-R laugh. Evilly.

Noah saw what happened. He felt like telling Spencer.

... And that's it! Remote, hand me the soda.

... REMOTE, AUGH WHY?!


	4. Introducing, Cheap RPG Battles

Cast

-Vilco- Identity revealed last chapter. Partnered with Kyle-R, Rokoko, and Tachinoto.

-Kyle-R- Best friends with Vilco. Giant Bladed weapon.

-Amy

-Cream and Cheese

-Rokoko- A Miner from a realm called Iruna Online. He's a Goblin, wearing a Knightly helmet. On the side of Rabbit Destroying, so travels with Vilco.

-Tachinoto: Spiked Pistol owner. He wears a red jacket, and some steel shoes. The ranged bounty hunter of Vilco's Squad.

-Axle

Vilco got his team here. They planned to aim for Axle first. Tachinoto got his pistols filled with High steel bullets. Rokoko sharpened his pickaxe perfectly. Kyle-R got his steel sword polished and sharpened. And Vilco? He just combed his ponytail. Lol, the circumstances.

Anyway, so they set off. Vilco shot a pin needle at a block of wood. It exploded, shot fireballs everywhere, and played boy band music. Rokoko stood in shock. Kyle-R ate the fireballs, and Tachinoto covered his ears. When they crash landed, they landed on Axle in Frog Forest.

Axle's Health Bar: 1/1000

One Hit could take down the boy. Then Amy, Cream and Cheese appeared. Of course, the fail happened.

-Kyle-R (Probably going to rename him Kilar.) used Basic slash-

-Amy's Health Bar: 40/500

-Cream's Health Bar: 200/100

-Cheese's Health Bar: 10/20

Axle suddenly face palmed himself after seeing the HP. THESE were the people who were saving him?

Cream has a healing Power btw. She healed Axle... And then made him faint. Her healing powers heal in the amount from the Max to her current HP. She healed Axle by -100 HP. Guess she had to take damage before healing. Well, Cream got 90 HP after Rokoko's Attack, Amy used Hammer smash and made Tachinoto faint. Cream healed Axle, then Axle got up and used his saber.

Before Attack

-Vilco's Health Bar: 1000/7000

-Kilar's Health Bar: 1000/10000

-Tachinoto: 0/5000

-Rokoko: 500/100.

Overpowered, eh? Now here's the After Attack.

-Vilco's Health Bar: 10/7000

-Kilar's Health Bar: 10/10000

-Rokoko: 10

Axle's Saber 10 Slash (Healthwise) is really weird.

... Anyway, Vilco shot an EXPLOAD-IN84 Pin needle. Of course, by reading it, you might think that it loads you up with EXP. By hearing it, you see that it explodes.

Vilco's team were glad they didn't flee. All of the other people were down. Axle was stuck in a tree, Amy and Cream were in a pile, and Cheese landed in a bush. WOOT WOOT!

To be continued...


	5. Swords, Chili Dogs, and Kopcher's Death

Cast

-Sonic

-Vilco

-Chopstick- A Rabbit/Panda. Has a specialty of cooking noodles. He has a great hearing sense since he has 4 ears.

-Kopcher- Purposely used in the story just to get bullied. Lol.

-Kilar- Formerly named Kyle-R, soon discovered his real name.

Sonic, Chopstick, and Kopcher were running Tropical Resort. They were ambushed by Vilco when the Amusement Park blew up... Again. It exploded 4 times by now!

Vilco attacked Chopstick first. Obviously his goal is to defeat RABBITS only, and maybe some hedgehogs. Sonic homing attacked Vilco first. He dodged, and stabbed him with a poison pin. Sonic was down...

...if it were water poison. For you see, this poison was Chili Dogs with Extra Salt. They were an allergy to Vilco. Especially the dog. Vilco strangely poisoned people with this by saying it's full of slow poison. Sonic realized this, and gave Kopcher and Chopstick chili dogs. Vilco set on fire, and he was down.

Kilar jumped in and threw Vilco in a lake, though. Kilar than used his TRIPLE BLADE STRIKE. Sonic was blocking it with homing attacks, but Kopcher and Chopstick weren't so lucky. They fainted.

Sonic did something strange. He pulled out his sword from Sonic and the Black Knight. Caliburn saw daylight again! He dueled with Kilar for a while. Then Sonic was hit. Kilar yelled something that made Vilco notice. "WE DESTROY ANYONE WHO GETS IN OUR WAY OF RAB-"

Vilco covered Kilar's mouth. Vilco than did a glare at Kilar. He flinched.

"- I mean..."

Sonic noticed this, and ran off.

"DANG IT, KILAR! YOU ALMOST BLEW OUR COVER THAT WE WERE RABBIT HUNTERS!"

Kopcher stared at Vilco.

"... He heard me, didn't he?"

"Yep."

-Repeat Flashback-

-Gray Fox goes to school-

-"I can't wait to see all my friends at..."-

-Rabbits push Fox to the ground-

-"Nerd! You will never..."-

-In the classroom-

-"Ok class, whoever gets hit with this hammer will..."-

-she throws the hammer-

-lands on fox-

-Everyone laughs-

-later at home...-

-Mommy, what's for dinner?-

-"We're having..."-

-Group of rabbits jump in-

-"Say goodnight, Mrs..."-

-They stab Fox's mother-

-Dad runs in the kitchen-

-police come-

-they arrest Fox's dad-

-gray fox looks up at sky-

-"I will avenge you, or my name isn't..."-

Vilco blinked for a moment, than stabbed Kopcher.

Kilar looked at where Sonic was running.

"VILCO! HE'S HEADING FOR EMERALD TOWN!"

"... WHAT?! BUT... LET'S CHASE HIM!"

To be continued...


	6. Filer 1: Nebuleam

Filer Chapters are random Misc stuff that is in the middle of an arc.

So, here's a random one.

Cast

-Nebula- A Rabbit who is charged by lightning sparks that fly around him. Wears some purple star suit. He has Magic ability, and has a thing for Cream...

-Darke- Pronounced "Da-Re-Kay." A black wolf who's overcome by his need for evil. Once was a childhood friend of Cream Chao as a Chao. Has an Orb floating above his head which gives a clue that he was once a Chao.

-Vanilla

-Silver

Darke was strolling. Than Vanilla came holding a plate of cookies.

Darke was tempted to take one, but Nebula came. He slapped Darke.

"OW! What was that for!?"

Nebula glared at Darke for one second. Darke didn't flinch once. Nebula did, however. "You see, Vanilla is Cream's Mom, and-"

"You have a giant crush on Cream. So you want me to be nice to the people involved with her. YEAH, YOU TOLD ME 1000 TIMES ALREADY!"

Nebula flew off. Darke stole a cookie though.


	7. Final Vilco Drama

Can't believe werewolf99's reviewed to most of my chapters once! And for a fanfiction I worked back onto 2 days ago, it sure had a lot of views compared to my other fanfics. Thanks, guys!

And now, the cast.

-Sonic

-Vilco

-Kilar- Shoved away by Vilco so he can deal with this himself.

-Mr. von Needle- The gray Fox's father.

-Mystery Rabbit- The Rabbit that really killed Mrs Von-Needle.

-Cream and Cheese

-Nebula- Introduced as a main character in some of the chapters Cream is in.

-Tails- The Tailream one.

Sonic ran as fast as he can, but he was tripping everywhere. Vilco caught up to him because he was actually smart.

Sonic tried hard, but he was caught. Of course, Vilco was slapped by a mystery rabbit. Vilco looked at the rabbit. Sonic homing attacks this rabbit. Vilco attacks the rabbit also. RPG BATTLE :D

Sonic HP: 1000/1000

Vilco's HP: 7000/7000

Mystery Rabbit HP: 9001/10000

"ITS OVER 9000!" screamed Sonic,

"Wait... He's missing 999 HP... Did he get beat up before we saw him?

"WHO CARES, LET'S FIGHT!"

Sonic: (Attack) Magic Overdrive

Attack: (Homing Attack) Kick Cry-Like-A-Baby

Vilco: Attack (Magic) Special Overdrive

Magic: Hypnosis (Shadow Rain) Lazer

?: Attack Magic Special (Overdrive)

Overdrive: MACHINE GUN LAZER FIRE EXTREME PLATINUM EDITION

After that, Sonic and Vilco were down. Of course, Cream healed them. Cream got a new healing technique which just heals exactly to half their HP. Wow.

The Mystery Rabbit set a bomb, then flip kicked Vilco in there. Sonic got back, and Nebula jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Cream, than put her behind a rock.

Vilco's Dad jumped out of nowhere and pushed Vilco away. He got caught instead. Vilco looked, and suddenly shed a tear. Kilar came, and patted Vilco on the back.

-8 hours later...-

Kilar ran to Sonic. "Blue! Look at this letter!"

Sonic looked at it.

"Dear Person.

If you are reading this, I must have run away. I will never look back to my old life. I apologize to everyone I have hurt. I will avenge my Father and go after the rabbit who killed him AND my mom. I won't kill any other rabbits again though. Have a nice life without a painful, gray fox in your way.

Hate,

Vilco von Needle."

"This... This is awful!"

"Yeah..."

Because Vilco didn't want to look back at his old life, I'll do it for him.

-Flashback: Restored-

Vilco, age 8, was walking to Emerald Elementary. Suddenly an eyepatched rabbit tripped him. "WOOPS! Sorry, Nerd! Didn't see you there!"

"I'm going to be the most friendly person ever!"

"YOU?! HAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh, NERD! You will never be the most friendly person here! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS AT SCHOOL!"

Vilco shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care what he thinks."

In the classroom, they were talking about Self Esteem. The Teacher put an example of bullying. "Ok class, whoever this hammer lands on will be the most anti social person in Mobius.

She threw the hammer. The eyepatch rabbit used wind power to make it land on Young Vilco. Everyone laughed.

Everyone teased him all day. In the house, Vilco asked "Mommy? What's for Dinner?"

"We're having carrot stew, dear."

The window broke. The Eyepatch Rabbit stabbed Vilco's mom.

"MOMMY! NOOOO!"

"Vilco, what's the Mat- HOLY FISH PASTE!"

The Rabbit called the police. Vilco's Dad was taken into custody.

Vilco walked to a cliff. He shouted to the sky, "I WILL AVENGE YOU, MOM AND DAD! Even if I have to stab every rabbit I see!"

Obviously Vilco didn't go back to school. He hated it, but his parents told him to go.

-Flashback end-

Meanwhile, where Vilco is...

"... Goodbye, Emerald Area. I'm going to Chemical Plant. I will travel their deadly forces, and overcome them. Then I will be stronger than before. Bye."

Vilco jumped off his favorite cliff. Kilar and Sonic were too late.

"... I'll miss you, Vilco."

"... Doesn't he seem like his last name could be Armeggedon?

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned to see Amy. Sonic ran away.

"Thanks, Amy." And with that, Kilar took off the friendship bracelet Vilco game him. And, he tossed it off. "Bye, Vilco."

And that, is the end of the Vilco Arc.

...

-UPDATE-

Vilco, Kilar, Rokoko, and Tachinoto turned to Good

Chopstick turned to Evil.

We do these Update reports so you know what might happen.


	8. XCream, and xAxle pt1

It's a New Day, everyone! So, want to know what the next arc will be?

You're in the middle of it!

It's the XCream arc! ... Don't know what that means?

Ever heard of Sonamy? It's SonicxAmy. I'm half on that, half on Soniamond. Yeah, It's totally Soniamond, or Axlemond. Strangely, This arc also includes Axphire or Axlemond.

Anyway, this is a Cream Fancouple thing! Lol! Anyway... Want to know who the 2 people are?! It's Tails and Nebula! And what's going to happen?!

... I'll just let the story tell itself.

Cast

-Cream

-Nebula

-Axle

-Sapphire- Diamond's sister. Has a crush on Axle.

So, here we go!

Nebula is on the doorstep of Cream's right now! He's about to ring the doorbell... And then Cream opens it. Nebula gave Cream a bouquet of Daisies. How sweet! Nebula walked in and saw Cream's painting of Tails. "Massive... Crush on Tails... Eh?"

Cream sweatdrops. She didn't want to hurt Nebula's feelings... But she has a bit of a crush on Tails. She said, "No, um, My mom wanted a picture of Tails..."

Nebula scratched his head, and noticed. "Ok then!" He walked out the door! Of course, Sapphire came in. She asked Cream a question.

"Cream... Does Axle like me?"

Cream scratched her hear. "I... Don't know."

"... Ok then... Boys are just confusing."

"I know right!"

BTW I'm a boy. This is to relate to the female audience, because they are awesome! So yeah.

Axle suddenly walked across the door. Sapphire dashed out and yelled "I LOVE YOU!" And she ran back inside.

Axle turned his head, than walked the way he was going.

"Sigh... He's so handsome..."

Cream sweat dropped once.

"I feel the same way... About Tails."

To be continued.


	9. Survival of the Von Needlest

Another Filer. Lol.

Cast

-Vilco.

-Kilar

Short cast this time.

Vilco's Log. Day 1.

-Walked for 3 hours

-Chopped down some trees to make a house

-Made it a mobile home by making wheels

-Killed a wild pig today.

-Omnomnom.

Vilco's Log, Day 3.

-House got chopped down. Made a new one using a shovel.

-I made a farm with seeds. Eating wheat tonight.

Vilco's Log, Day 7.

-STARVING. PIGS STOLE MY FOOD.

-I HAD TO KILL A CHICKEN.

-LOST IN FOREST.

-ALONE, AND LOST,

-IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE IF YOU FIND THIS LOG, SO.

-Just got picked up by Kilar.

"Vilco, you were out here for 7 hours. I already killed that rabbit."

"Oh, really? Wow. Guess I was too lonely to notice."


	10. Axle's Weirdness has been Revealed

Note: This Chapter uses the word "Perv" and if you are uncomfortable with the word, skip this chapter.

Cast

-Cream- Drew a painting of Tails last time.

-Axle- Mind thinks of stuff ALMOST related to what just happened.

-Tails

-Diamond

-Sapphire

-Nebula- Able to read minds by putting his hand on someone else's head.

-Kopcher

-Vilco- He only has 1 line.

-Kilar (Flashback)

If you see the word Flashback near a character, it means something that didn't happen in this chapter.

Cream sent the painting of Tails to Axle. Axle looked at it. It was signed "Diamond." Axle sorta blushed, but suddenly stopped. It was a painting of Tails.

Axle went to Tails' house and knocked on his door. When Tails opened the door, Axle choked him. Tails escaped and Axle teleported in front.

Axle held out the painting. Tails question marked, and saw the signature. Tails stood in shock.

Axle kept choking Tails. Diamond and Sapphire spied on him, and saw him choke Tails. Cream looked over. Cream whispers to Diamond about something.

-2 Minutes later-

Axle was choking Cream. Lol.

Nebula slapped Axle away. Then Nebula kissed Cream.

Tails suddenly felt his heart get hotter. He never realized it before, but he did like Cream a bit. But he likes Cosmo a lot more.

Diamond and Sapphire kissed Axle at the same time. Eh, it was the right moment.

Axle thought of something. Than he turned red, and his head steamed. He fell over.

Nebula put his hand on Axle's head. Nebula suddenly turned red also, and drooled.

Tails, Cream, Diamond, and Sapphire stared at the 2. Tails put his mind reading device. He fell over, and drooled too.

Cream, Sapphire, and Diamond stared again. What were they thinking about? Sapphire checked the helmet. She then took it off, and slapped Axle. "Y-YOU ARE SUCH A PERV!"

"What was he thinking about?" asked Diamond.

Sapphire whispers in Diamond's ear. "EW OMG WHY?!"

Cream scratched her head. "What was it?"

"You're too young to understand," said the two at the same time.

"You do realize he thought that as an effect of you two kissing him at the same time," said Nebula.

Diamond realized this, than slapped Sapphire.

Axle blinked once. A random Fangirl jumped at Axle. Tails looked over, and yelled "HE ACTUALLY HAS A FANGIRL?!"

Axle pulled out the secret weapon in getting rid of Fangirls. He put on glasses with spring eyeballs. The Fangirl squealed, however, and glomped him. He did look adorable though. Now Diamond and Sapphire squealed and glomped him.

Kopcher appeared. "Why does he have so many Fangirls? I've always wanted one!" Tails rolled his eyes. "At least he only has 3 Fangirls, which makes you have less to worry about."

97 other girls showed up. "OMG ITS AXLE!" "LETS ALL DO SOMETHING!"

The entire pile went through the roof, literally. Kopcher cried, and ran. Tails ran after Kopcher. "WAIT UP!"

Axle gasped for breath. He ran.

Meanwhile, in a tree, Kopcher cried.

Vilco, after being picked up by Kilar in the woods, saw Kopcher. "I thought I killed him..."


	11. Remote, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

TFiler. Lol. BTW some filers have crossover characters.

Cast

Remote- You probably heard of him in the other chapters. He now has his own fan character. A Robot Octopus.

Pelly- Character from Animal Crossing. Mail person of Night.

Tortimer- Turtle Mayor of Animal Crossing, Wild World and City Folk.

Phyllis- Character from Animal Crossing. Mail person of Night.

Pete- Mailman. Animal Crossing. Crush on Phyllis.

Remote was playing on his Wii. There are still some people who care about the old system. He wears the Gracie Gracie Clothes set. He took a trip to Town Hall. He saw Pete talk to Phyllis. Pelly was sitting in the corner.

"She got in trouble for someone complaining about that she was too nice," said Tortimer.

Remote stared at Pete. Obviously he did it so Phyllis would be around more.

Remote stared at his watch.

"ZOMG I GOT TO GO TO PIKAPOWERX10 IM LATE!"

Remote left fast.

"He forgot to save."

Well I guess describing what Remote did in a more exciting way is- HEY HOLD IT NO DONT TYPE THAT IN!

Hi I'm PikaPowerX10 and I eat Fire. Could use a little Less Poop.

NO REMOTE DONT YOU DARE! IMA TYPE THIS IN

Hi I'm Remote5Xty7 and I eat Gopher Boogers. Could use less gopher though.

HA TAKE THA- WAIT YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO SEND THAT IN NO DON-


	12. Stroll in a Peaceful Forest

Cast

-Axle

-Cream and Cheese

-Amy

-Big the Cat

-Sonic

-Diamond

-Sapphire

-Nebula

-Tails

Axle and Tails were forced to hang out with Team Rose.

Tails was Happy though. He got to spend time with Cream and all. She was a great friend.

Axle, however, was bored out of his mind. He fell asleep on a rock one time, and Big had to carry him. Axle had a nice dream that he was flying in the sky.

Axle's yawn was contagious, because Cream fell over, asleep. Tails carried her.

Axle woke up. Cream did also. AT THE SAME FLIPPING TIME.

Axle was loyal to Amy a lot of the time. He would clean her hammer. He would cook meals for Team Rose. He could even fake kiss Amy in front of Sonic. Of course, the real people who are jealous are Diamond and Sapphire. He was super loyal. The things he won't do is sleep in the same bed as Amy, Cream, or Big. He won't sit on the campfire. He WILL NOT Stab himself with his saber! Trust me, Amy tried once.

Amy suddenly saw Sonic. Amy panicked. Axle took this as an order to fake kiss her. He did it on the forehead.

What Sonic saw was Amy torturing Axle.

Axle kinda liked Diamond, and Amy. Possibly an Axle Rose. What? I couldn't think of a good one.

Diamond and Sapphire ambushed Amy. Then Nebula grabbed Cream and rocked her to sleep.

"Wh-WERE YOU GUYS SPYING ON US?!"

Btw, when I first typed in Spying, it auto corrected to Spongebob. lol.

Now I'm going to play with IOS 8's word selection.

I'm not going to the same time as a result of the best thing about being able to see you.

The only thing that could have been in my head is a very good Axle.

I love the new version of this is not an easy way to get my money back in my head hurts so bad but the best way to the gym today is the only one that is the only person that can make a long time to do that.

That hurts my head so much. I'm so tired but I don't know if I should keep typing.

Sonic attacked Axle. "AXLE BE RELEASED BY THE TORTURE OF AMY'S HYPNOSIS NOW IMA KICK YOU MORE MOO."

Amy suddenly realized that Axle might have been mind controlled by her...

Axle wasn't. He lives to take orders.

Sonic stopped kicking Axle when he passed out. Axle had a dream where he was visiting his grandmother.

Axle woke up. Axle whispered something in Sonic's ear.

-because I'm her friend.-

Sonic stood back. Sonic walked away. Amy seeing Sonic walking away, and possible Axle mind control made her stop giving Axle orders. I just got to see the new version of the keyboard. lol you have a nice day for the next few years ago and it will be the best of all the best thing to say. lol I stink.

Axle didn't get any orders from Amy, so he just cleaned her hammer. Amy's being convinced again that Axle wasn't mind controlled.

Diamond and Sapphire were holding Axle the entire way. Nebula hugged Cream all road. Amy hugged Tails in sadness that Cream was with someone else, and Cheese sitting on Big's head.

Yes, 'twas a happy ending to today.

To be continued.

So, if you were offended by the last chapter because you were Axle Fans, I'm sorry.


	13. Tails' and Nebula's Dramatic End

Cast

-Axle

-Axle-2- Android made at the point in Tails' weapon mishap.

-Axle-3- Another android made by Tails' weapon mishap. Seriously, why is it Axle?

-Tails

-Cream

-Nebula

-Darke

-Cosmo- A seedarian... I think? For her, I'm on the Darksmo side (DarkexCosmo)

Tails was working on weapons for his friends. Nebula and Cream, however, came in.

"MR. TAILS, PLEASE TELL MR. NEBULA TO LET GO OF ME!"

"NEVER MY LOVE! I WILL NEVER LET GO!"

Tails face palmed. "What happened with Hanging out with Darke?"

Cream started crying. "Mr. Nebula won't let me play with Mr. Darke!"

"BECAUSE I WANT THE BEST FOR YOU. THAT THEIF TRIED TO STEAL YOUR MOM'S COOKIES!"

"Oh that? She was just giving away free cookies," said Tails.

Nebula sweatdrops. He dashed off. Cream screamed. "WAIT! YOU DIDNT HELP ME get free of th..."

Tails looked at the door. "Eh, whatever." Then he poured baking soda on the weapons. They mutated. Tails was pushed out the door. 2 Androids were about to kill Tails...

Of course, Axle came. He saber slashed them, but they saber slashed back.

It was a stand off...

Tails suddenly realized what happened. He should have poured the baking POWDER instead. He then used his machine gun he randomly had and killed Axle-3. Axle 2 was stronger, and amazingly used his stare to blow up the machine gun. Yes, it worked.

Axle was thrown to the moon. In Mobian time, it would be 2 Weeks before he came back. In chapter time, it would take 5 chapters.

So, the XAxle part of this arc is tossed. It will just be XCream.

Axle-2 however, was on the side of good after a bonk on the head with a wrench.

Cream ran into Tails, trying to escape from Nebula. Tails saw that she was crying, so he decided to give her a hug. Darke saw what happened.

Nebula ran and tried to take Cream. Darke happened to have a sniper rifle...

...and shot a tree near Nebula just to scare him out of his mind.

Nebula ran, yelling "I WILL BE BACK, MY LOVE!"

Darke tossed the sniper rifle at Axle-2. Axle-2 turned it into a flower boquet. He gave it to Tails.

Tails blinked twice. He gave it to Cream.

Darke was on the side of Tailream, and was happy... Until the Cosmo Plant Tails secretly had sprouted. Darke did know it was in there though.

Tails saw it. Darke jumped down, and pushed Tails into the bushes, than hits his head with a bat. It didn't hurt Tails too much to kill him. Just pass out. Cosmo went to Darke. She hugged him. Tails woke up, and saw that scene.

-Years ago, Darke year 12-

Darke went into a random garden. One potted plant had a sign next to it. It said "Cosmo Plant" He whispered to it, and said to look for a dark furred fox. He already knew Cream Chao, and wanted the best for the actual Cream.

Cosmo inside it was sad that she had to leave Tails... but she did know foxes were smart since Tails was one.

-present-

Tails glared at Darke. Darke pointed at Cream to give him a sign about his plan. Tails got angry at Cream... and Darke said "It was my plan."

Tails stood shocked. "WHAT?!"

Darke pushes Tails to Cream. They both blushed. Then... They kissed...

And this... is the end of XAxle and XCream arc.

-Update-

Axle-2 turned to good.

Nebula turned to evil.


	14. Charming Doesn't always Work, Y'Know

Filer.

-Spencer Ricardo and Noah Thompson- werewolf99's fan character. HE/SHE GAME ME COMPLICATED TRAITS ABOUT SPENCER AND NOAH. SO MANY OF THEM. But it still remains that they are males, neutral, and don't like wearing pants.

-Sonic

-Diamond- Because the request remains that the confusing traits of Spencer and Noah are proud of the way of these complicated traits around females.

-Chip- Vanilla's Cookie Baking Student. Is a gender less Cat.

-Karen- Red Haired Bunny/Fox. Attracted a lot of strangers in the past week. Sonic, Axle, and Spencer are exceptions.

-Axle- Took the Freeway to Mobius, and got here early.

-Amy- Pointless in this Filer.

Spencer and Noah were having a cheese meal. 8 plates of different cheese snacks. Cheese Puffs, Sliced cheese, Spongelike cheese, cheesecake, Stinky cheese, Mac and Cheese, Soy Sauce Cheese, and Garbage Cheese. They ate it all.

I must have gotten the description wrong, because they were embarrassed when Diamond saw them.

When they cleaned up, they felt embarrassed when Axle saw them. I'm horrible at this.

Karen walked over to them. Spencer wasn't interested in her, but Noah felt head overheels. (I'm sorry if this possible couple bothers you, werewolf99. But it is funny.)

Karen walked away. Spencer had to slap Noah. "Sorry... She looked like she mind controlled me."

"It's alright. Lots of girls do that."

(Lol you thought they actually became a couple XD Good thing Spencer was Noah's friend.)

Karen walked up to Sonic. Amy hit her with her hammer before Sonic could see her.

"Ow..."

Karen walked up to Axle on the space train station. Axle just glared. Karen flinched.

Meanwhile Chip was giving cookies. Karen walked up to him. Chip gave her the entire plate.

Yes, Mind control is weird.

(IM SO SORRY FOR SAYING, WEREWOLF99, BUT NOAH AND SPENCER DON'T HAVE MANY APPEARANCES. Usually the Neutral characters are shown the least. I'm so sorry, but it just works that way.)


	15. Brought to a Boutique by Force

Cast

-Sonic

-Axle

-Spencer Ricardo

-Amy

-Cream

-Sapphire

-Karen

-Cheese (Flashback)

-Big the Cat (Flashback)

(Notice the only main males in this filer were people immune to Karen's Charm.)

"DANG IT, AXLE! WHY DID YOU TELL US TO COME?!"

"..."

They were in a women's boutique. Sonic and Spencer were forced to wear dresses.

Axle, however, was only told to wear shoes. Axle would just slice the dresses with his saber and the girls would need to pay.

"It's nice that you left Cheese with Big," said Karen.

"... We hate you so much Axle."

"OMG *SQUEAL*"

A crowd of Fangirls were there. Axle ran, as the Fangirls tried to make him put on a dress.

Sonic and Spencer were told to wear jeans.

"NOPE IM NOT DOING IT!" yelled Spencer. "MASTER werewolf99 DOESNT WANT ME TO WEAR IT!"

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"NO!" Then Spencer punched Amy, Sapphire, and Karen. He wouldn't hurt Cream. That would be child abuse.

"THATS IT IM LEAVING! I AM GOING TO STAY NEUTRAL!"

"No, Spencer! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH..."

Axle ran back in. Fangirls tackled Spencer.

"So... What did I miss?"

"Oh, the girls got punched, except Cream, by Spencer."

"Yeah, child abuse."

"Ok, so they almost made him wear jeans."

"... Yeah. Shorts were better anyway."

"THE GORILLA DOESNT WANT TO WEAR PANTS AT ALL!"

"Wait, what floor are we on?"

"30th. Why?"

Spencer was a 9000 pound gorilla. He fell through all 30 of the floors. So did the Fangirls.

"That's why."

"Ok..."

The girls grabbed fluffed dresses. Sonic and Axle decided to sneak away. Amy grabbed them, and forced them to wear dresses.

"Oh, this dress doesn't look good on you, so it won't look good on me, Axle."

Axle took that as Amy calling herself better than him in every way. He stabbed himself. Stab Proof vest, so only the dress got hurt.

"Um, miss that will be 9001 Dollars."

Sonic yelled. "IT'S OVER 9000!" He grabbed Axle and ran as fast as he could.

The girls yelled. "SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

(So, werewolf99, I don't think Noah might be in the arcs. Neither will Spencer. Sorry. Sorry for bringing this up, but they will be in Important filers.)


	16. A Tramatizing Past

Nako (Currently 6 yrs old, and a Cat) was walking around the carpet, innocently.

His Imagination makes him think he was walking around a world.

He was traveling through mazes. (baby bricks placed around like a maze)

He climbed mountains. (the stacked pillows that Presto created.)

He slayed a dragon. (The soft cotton candy that was molded into it.)

He randomly saved the giant Sleeping Beauty. (Adoshi (6 yr old Rabbit) while she was napping)

And he managed to epically do a stunt! (He rolled off the couch landing on the table)

Adoshi was staring at Nako while he was doing daily exercise. She didn't know what she saw in Nako at the time... She just likes him. Little did Nako know, these were just naive adventures.

Presto was cooking chicken. It was sweet to eat it. Of course somehow Younger Eggman came in. Oh right, he and Presto were friends back then.

"Hey, Presto!"

"Oh, hey Ivo! What's up?"

"We've invited you and those 2 children to Doctor Akalove's Lab."

"Really? In that case, let's go!"

They stopped for cotton candy first.

Later they arrived at Akalove's lab.

"Good afternoon. Today you will witness baby test subjects!"

The curtain moved. 5 children hedgehog were here.

One was holding the "tiny sword," another one was wearing a water jetpack, the third was eating his shoe, 4th was practicing his protection, and the final one was reading a book. Colors were Red, Green, Black, Purple and Yellow.

Of course the 3rd one rebelled. He released the pen door and attacked everyone. Nako and Adoshi were running away.

Nako was in the lead while Adoshi was following. The Red was slicing past the shadow creatures that appeared.

The Green one flew away using the water jetpack.

And Yellow? He just used his watch to turn invisible and secretly follow Adoshi and Nako.

The black one used Meteors. They kept firing. Such a traumatizing moment for all children. The Yellow grabbed Adoshi and Nako back. The Purple blocked the meteor. He... Fell over. The meteors hit the black one, making it vanish.

Presto... He tried, but he got hit anyway. Ivo was depressed... And developed a hatred of hedgehogs. (I believe Sonic was 13 when he met Robotnik. Nako was 11.)

And finally... Red and Green were never seen for years... Yellow was off to college... Purple had a nice funeral... While somehow still aging. He still is on fire today. I mean, really. It's like he's immortal.

And... This was the end of the peace left on Möbius.

-about 8 years later... Like, really.-

Nako was wearing some apron. He was cooking a meal. Adoshi woke up from her sleep. Sonic came in.

"Mr. Sonic... Welcome..." greeted Adoshi. She yawned cuz she's very tired.

"Hey, Adoshi. Is Nako cooking?"

"Yeah..."

"Mr. Sonic, you came for your chili dog meal, Hm?" asked Nako. He always treated guests that came. By that, I meant treating them their meals. Adoshi was the conversationalist between the 2 in half guest visits, depending on the topic. Nako was the other half.

Sonic was eating his meal. "So... Are you two siblings?"

"Not really." Nako kept eating. (Wow you have no idea how much Nako autocorrected.)

Sonic blinked.

Adoshi kinda was so tired that she lied down on Nako's shoulder.

"So... You two dating?"

"No. I know she likes me, but I like her a different way."

"Ok."

Suddenly a sword burst through the roof. A red hedgehog threw out his sword.

Sonic realized this. He took out Caliburn from Sonic and the Black Knight. They dueled a lot. Nako grabbed Adoshi and hid behind the kitchen table. Adoshi hugged Nako the entire time. Nako had to hug her back to keep her from screaming.

Meanwhile, Sonic kept dueling. And dueling. The house was almost wrecked... Except for the kitchen, and the upstairs area. Wow. They were careful with most of the house.

The red hedgehog grabbed the Rabbit and Cat, and put the, on the chairs. "Wait..."

Sonic kept dueling. Adoshi yelled at them, cuz she remembered who this red hedgehog was.

Long explanation later...

"So... There."

Nako was sleeping on her lap. Sonic and the Red Hedgehog were sleeping in the bowls of soup. Adoshi was making use of the current time to play with Nako's ears. They were so fluffy. Nako woke up, a bit creeped out, but a bit... Relaxed. Wow.


	17. The Mobian War I

Eggman captured Adoshi and Nako. He felt like examining them. Adoshi and Nako didn't put much of a fight, because they were unarmed (besides a spatula) and unable to fight.

Axle, however, while being captured also, put such a fight. So did Elekari. Retrashi just took cover.

Chopstick was cooking noodle Bombs for the enemies.

An entire company of people were trapped in cages.

The forest animals were stuck inside those capsules.

Team Von Needle were stuck in cages too.

Blast, Teal and Snowflake (3 OCs that are human. Blast was a fire master with a red jacket, Teal was a water master with a pink hoodie and brown shorts, and Snowflake was... Well, an ice master with a childish dress similar to Cream's, but light blue.) were caught too, but are stuck inside 3 cages powering up a power beam against their wills.

Tails, Knuckles and Amy were stuck in cages too. So was Shadow, Silver, and Cream.

Team Chaotix were stuck inside the electric cages.

Rouge and Omega were stuck in some floating orb.

And finally, Blade (the red hedgehog) was knocked out 3 times. Eggman made his plan almost perfect! And then, Sonic came. He woke up Blade first. He slashed out of the chains, and ran off to the stars. That was a poor choice, Sonic.

Sonic was hit by a rocket. Eggman made his plan perfect! Until Green came in. He water jetted Nako and Adoshi's cage. They were asleep when Eggman told them to hug. Wow.

Green, named Sachi, is now flying towards Blast's cage. It failed because it was too hot.

Next he aimed for Snowflake's cage. It failed, because it was too cold

He aimed for Teal's cage. It worked.

Teal threw water at Blast's cage. Sachi opened his cage. Blast heated Snowflake's cage with fireball. Snowflake was free. The 3 ran towards Chopstick. They all got hit.

Sachi was hit with rocket. Sonic got up, and ran towards the cage Axle was stuck in. Axle slashed through 5 cages workers were in.

Blade came back with Yellow, known as Ray, and he blasted the mother board with his lasers.

Blade was pushed off the building. Axle was too. Teal and Blast ran towards the badniks patrolling the area. They destroyed lots of them.

Sadly, they lost. They always fail at the Caterkillers. The Moterbugs (not sure about most of these names) surrounded them and threatened them with Strawberry Tofu. Teal could not resist that.

Ray was firing without mercy at everything. Of course he somehow misses the people.

They keep fighting. Nako and Adoshi woke up. Nako decided to use his spatula to fight. Yeah. Adoshi fought with adorable cuddles. Why?

Nako flipped a badnik's face off while Adoshi hugged a buzzbomber. The buzzbomber felt appreciated so it shot at all the badniks. Yes, Adoshi's cuddles really help.

Nako noticed Rouge. He just threw a plate of pancakes in the cage.

It was an ultimate Mobius War! In fact, almost everyone was there! Even evil Shadow Creatures, Mobian Army men, Etc. WELL, THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR.

What's worse is the last cage left is the one with Elekari and Retrashi. We can't edit the story if they're not safe!

Come on, we need help here!

"Sonic! Rescue those 2!"

Sonic homing attacked the cage. Elekari and Retrashi beamed out.

Ok, now that they're safe, let's edit.

Remote, should we play the game of war here? Ok, so...

A big yellow hand was picking lots of people up and throwing them out. A gray hand was picking up objects and throwing objects at people. Sonic was picked up and put on the self destruct button. Wow this was like a sandbo- OMG NO THE PAPER!

Sonic, Blade, Sachi and Ray were trying to catch everyone. Retrashi landed in Sonic's pile and ran towards Elekari.

Boy, that was a really weird and intense chapter.


	18. Current Break

I made a Forum. Look up "Sonic Faniverse" and you will find it. Werewolf99, you might want an account to join. We welcome you completely.

...

"Um, why are we playing Phoenix Wright Multiplayer?"

"OBJECTION!"

They're literally playing games. Now, a Christmas Special.

"zzz..."

Resource the Metal Nosed Rain-hog was idling in bed. It wasn't time for Christmas yet. He decided to fly off to Emerald Town, though.

Meanwhile, Sonic was rushing from Building to Building. He was too hyperactive, for that he was the new Mobian Santa. He rushed around randomly and stuff. He ran into a post, and fell.

(Go to FictionPress, cuz I'm tired of always writing Fanfiction. I think of other stuff too. It's the same name, PikaPowerX10.)

Nako and Adoshi were lying down together on the couch with Amy and Cream.

Tails was hanging up the Christmas lights.

Knuckles was burrowing fresh flowers to put on the decorations.

Shadow sold all his guns.

Omega grabbed Rouge and took her to the dump.

Silver was going back to the future.

And sadly, Axle and Diamond are leaving Mobius forever.

Nebula was also, and so was all my OCs from the Mobian world.

"Sorry. We all have to leave sooner or later."

The entire cast of Canon characters cried. They didn't want to see them go... but they had to.

"Goodbye! We'll never forget you!"

(And the story's going on break now. For, I've run out of Ideas. Go to Sonic Faniverse because I need more inspiration. Currently the character of Axle is for sale.)


	19. It's an OC arc

Chapter before, It was just the beginning of the arc XD

Oh, and I don't think anyone gave me their OCs except for Werewolf99, so now's the time to add yours in, because this is the OC search Arc.

Tails read all the books. "Hmm... I wonder... There's been a strange occurrence in the space time continuum."

Sonic and Knuckles walked in. "Tails, how's it going?"

"There's been a- um... A disturbance."

Amy, Shadow and Cream ran in. "We-we were just Attacked by a saber wielding Bunnyhog..."

"What?!"

"Um, I think he came from the sky-"

"And another universe..."

(If you're a bit confused, I think I should spoil this. When the OCs said bye to the Canon Characters, it was just in that alternative universe. Now these guys invaded the other one.)

Tails explains what he noticed. Before he even said that they should look for the others, Shadow rushed out. He's fighting the Mysterious Bunnyhog.

"Shadow! No! You have so much to live for!"

"Chaos... Spear!"

The creature deflected it. "Woah! That's a nice battle move..."

A blob of black goo absorbed that Attack. "Attack 1, Chaos Spear. Check."

"Chaos Control!"

"Chaos control... Check." said the blob.

"Chaos Blast!"

"Blast. Check."

The blob duplicated, and the one who learned the moves molded into a Shadow. The empty one spread to copy Axle's moves.

"Saber Ballista!" And he rushed in a tornado, but a cross in the middle. It looks like an 8 sideways, but a White Blur rushes in that pattern, with a green path.

Shadow dodged it using his shoes.

"Saber ballista... Check."

"Saber... ULTISLASH!"

His saber grew into a giant size, like as wide as Eggman's food choices. Shadow tried to block it with a Chaos Blast, but it failed.

"Ultislash... Check."

"Somersault kick!"

The fire surrounds Axle. He kicks, then flips. In that process, fireballs launch at shadow.

"-Flaming Hot version."

"SKFHV... Check."

"And, my best move."

Axle turns into a white dragon.

"Uh..."

The blob splits. The one with Axle's information shifted into An Axle.

"Move out, you two. Go back to Master."

"Yessir!"

The two clones ran out undetected. The Blob decided to shift into the dragon moves.

"Cold fire!"

The fire freezes Shadow's arms.

"Cold fire... Check."

"Saber Lunch!"

The dragon made a Saber Oven. He turned it on and 10 sabers launched out per second. It was crazy!

"Saber Oven... Check."

"... That's all, besides the flying ability."

Axle transformed back into himself.

He fell over, exhausted. Shadow picked him up. "Argh... This kid's heavy!"

Axle was Unconscious right now. "Ugh..."

Axle was put in Tails' scanning place. Axle was patted down of weapons, and was put in. Tails put the weapons in a separate basket for scanning also.

Name: Axle.

Species: Hybrid of Rabbit and Hedgehog.

Scanned Parents: Axlade and Axlynne

Weapon choice: Saber

Clothing Examination: Stab proof vest, Along with metal pants.

Memories: Dueling Alternative Sonic, Servant of Alternative Amy, recently fought Shadow the hedgehog.

Personality: Persistent.

"Huh... We did see him before. Just somewhere else."

"Hey, don't you think there are others around?!"

"Yeah! We should get going and find them!"

"Let's make this a competition. 4 teams of 3 like Sonic heroes characters. Whoever finds the most lost creatures will win.

"I'm going solo..." said Axle.

"Who knows, there could be more lost from society! Let's start!"


End file.
